


Gratitude

by damnitashtonirwin



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2988665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/pseuds/damnitashtonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his intellect he could have easily taken a position in teaching or something else that would allow him to use his brains, but he knew in his heart that no other job could ever provide him with the gratitude this job gave him. Days like today made it all worth it.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Reid realizes the meaning of the word gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

The building was burning. The flames were spreading rapidly as the heat rose and smoke filled the lungs of the young agent. He coughed lightly. He knew they had to get out and it couldn’t happen fast enough. He secured the grip on the limp body in his arms and hurried towards where he knew the exit was. Tall and lanky as he appeared, people had a tendency to underestimate his strength. Never the less the man was fully capable of carrying the unconscious form of the young woman in his arms as he fought his way out of the burning house.

The fresh air felt like heaven to his strained lungs. He was barely out of the house before paramedics rushed to aid him and the young woman he was carrying. Granted, she was in more need of medical attention than he was, seeing as a slight cough and the soot smeared all over him were the only evidence he had just escaped a burning building. However, the stern look his boss gave him was enough for him to willingly be checked over by the paramedics not tending to the woman. He still stole glances in her direction though, before the paramedics loaded her into the waiting ambulance and drove away.

Once he was cleared, he returned to his waiting and worried team. The blonde media liaison stroked his arm in sisterly affection, happy that he was okay, while his darker skinned colleague gave him a stern look.

“Seriously, Reid, when are you going to stop putting yourself in harm’s way? I know you saved that girl, but it was still reckless,” he said, a tinge of worry still sparkling in his dark eyes.

The younger agent just smiled. His team was like his family, and he was happy to know they cared enough about him to be worried. He turned to his boss.

“Hotch, do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?” he asked.

The older man shook his head that no, he did not mind. With a nod and thanks, the younger man walked towards the nearest paramedic to ask where they had taken the woman.

-

An hour later he sat in the waiting area in the hospital where the young woman by the name of Amy had been admitted. He was nursing a large cup of coffee and glancing impatiently at the clock on the wall. A doctor then appeared holding a clipboard.

“Dr. Reid?” he called out, having being notified of the young agent and doctor’s appearance.

Standing up to acknowledge the other doctor, he made his way over to the man.

“How is she?” he asked.

“She’s got minor damage to her lungs due to the smoke, but nothing serious. It will heal over time. Luckily there are no burns, so we’ve got her on oxygen for now and then we’ll re-assess her later,” the man explained.

The agent thanked the doctor before asking directions to her room. Once given the room number, he made his way towards where she should be. Once he was outside her room, he opened the door lightly and slowly entered to see her lying in the big bed surrounded by machines. He made his way over to the sleeping girl and sat down next to the bed, his gaze not leaving her for a second.

Looking at the peaceful face in front of him, however obscured by the mask providing her the oxygen she needed, he felt the pride and privilege rise inside. The pride and privilege he felt for his job; being able to save lives and prevent other lives from being taken by criminals. With his intellect he could have easily taken a position in teaching or something else that would allow him to use his brains, but he knew in his heart that no other job could ever provide him with the gratitude this job gave him. Days like today made it all worth it.

The sound of the door opening ripped him out of his train of thoughts, and as he turned his head he was met by the sight of an older woman entering the room. He stood from the chair he had occupied before and made his way towards her.

“Mrs. Reynolds?” he asked.

The woman nodded, she was Amy’s mother.

“I’m special agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI, my team was assigned the case of the serial arsonist,” he explained.

“You’re the one who carried her out,” the woman whispered, “The news was running the clip when I came here.”

The young doctor nodded in confirmation. Then, taking the man by surprise, the older woman threw her arms around him in a hug that spoke volumes of gratitude.

“Thank you,” she said through the tears threatening to escape as she pulled back.

“It’s what we do,” he replied, unsure of what to say.

With that he left, giving the mother space to be with her daughter. Once he had exited the hospital, he pulled out his cell phone and called his boss.

“Hey Hotch, do you mind if I take a few personal days? I was thinking about visiting my mother.”


End file.
